All Over Again
by Garowyn
Summary: A year later, Rikkai Dai and Seigaku meet once again, but this time with Kirihara and Kaidoh as the captains.


**Author's Notes: I do not own Prince of Tennis; it's all written for fun and no profit whatsoever.**

**I haven't written Tenipuri fan fiction for more than two years now (until today, of course). I'm returning momentarily (and not only to this fandom) because of a poll I put up in my profile. This is a thank-you fic to those who voted for Tenipuri.**

**This isn't my usual style of writing, but I like to experiment now and then. Still, it drove me crazy while writing and editing it. Also, I've not taken into consideration Shin Tenipuri for this fic (I've barely gone past the first few chapters). I just thought of this idea several months ago, and finally finished editing it this month. Really wanted to get it out of and off my mind.**

**

* * *

**

It's Seigaku versus Rikkai Dai all over again (not quite the Finals, but it feels like it). He's already been to a number of games that should help rid him of the "newbie captain" feeling, but Kaidoh still feels like he hasn't gotten the hang of it; like he doesn't deserve it, because no one will ever lead Seigaku's tennis team quite like its previous captain. But he tries, anyway, determined not to mess up or lose his cool, especially when facing Rikkai Dai. Tezuka Kunimitsu never did, for if he had, the entire team would've lost their confidence.

And they can't afford to lose confidence right now. The team this year for Seigaku is good (though not nearly as good as before), because they've been put through tough training by their captain. Kaidoh faithfully follows in the footsteps of Tezuka, but adds a personal touch to every drill. (It's not the same without Echizen, but they will survive.)

The matches will begin in a matter of minutes.

Beside him, Momoshiro says in a low tone, "I still can't believe he_ leads_ a team," and Kaidoh knows the comment isn't directed at himself anymore. Their rivalry remains, but Momoshiro and Kaidoh have long since accepted each other's role on the team, which only adds to a friendship between them (that both will never admit but everyone sees).

Kaidoh doesn't reply, but understands the disbelief they both share, even though they'd learned of Rikkai Dai's captain a long time ago. He walks towards the net, where on the other side is Kirihara Akaya, proudly and confidently smirking as he approaches Kaidoh to shake hands. Only a fool would underestimate the new Rikkai captain, and Kaidoh is no fool. The Kirihara today is still obnoxious in his own way, still overconfident, but Kaidoh knows Kirihara has been honed and polished to near-perfection by the Three Demons; they would never leave Rikkai Dai's tennis team in incompetent hands.

(But Tezuka never did, either.)

Kaidoh holds out his hand, facing Kirihara without batting an eye, and gruffly says, "Let's have a good game." The words still feel a bit strange on his tongue, but Kaidoh wants to preserve Seigaku's good sportsmanship image by maintaining a civil demeanor (even if Momoshiro breaks it now and then). He must if he is to be taken seriously, even if he faces one who would've – and might still – drive Kaidoh insane with irritating antics.

Kirihara offers his hand, and looks frightfully intimidating in yellow and red (_and_ _mischievous_ _green)_ to everyone else but Kaidoh and, most likely, Momoshiro. "_Let's_."

They shake, and Kaidoh returns to his team. Everyone looks nervous and excited all at once. Momoshiro cracks a grin.

Kaidoh curtly nods in response.

_Rikkai Dai is going down._

_

* * *

_

One of the best parts about being the captain of Rikkai's junior high tennis team, Kirihara thinks, is how almost no one takes Rikkai Dai as seriously as before with only one familiar member left—_at first_, because then Kirihara gets the extreme pleasure of bringing every losing team to their knees in awe before the glory that is Rikkai Dai. They've always been the best – even when they lost to a worthy enough school like Seigaku - and they always will be the best, even long after Kirihara himself is gone. Playing second-rate at anything simply isn't done at Rikkai Dai.

So he tries his hardest to raise up a tennis team deserving of the name "champions," although it is still very lonely, when he looks upon all the club members practicing and doesn't see the Champions anymore. The absence of data, tricks, and green apple bubblegum leaves a large hole in his daily existence at school and practice, but Kirihara endures, determined to make them proud, and because he always sees them a couple of times during the week, at least.

Naturally, they will ask about the team, so Kirihara makes sure that he has a truthful answer each and every time: "Doing great," _but not as great as we were, never will be,_ "because _I'm_ leading them, so, of _course_, they're doing great!"

Kirihara has known for a long time that many have had and still have doubts about his ability to be captain, Sanada, especially, and perhaps Yukimura and Yanagi, too. But no one had more experience than Kirihara did – no one held as much talent and skill – so Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi, all throughout the year and before ninth-grade graduation, trained Kirihara in different ways to take the torch and hold it high for all to see its bright and fierce intensity.

Today, they face Seigaku all over again.

Seigaku's snake-eyed captain, Kaidoh Kaoru, is walking towards the net. Kirihara is disappointed that it's not Echizen, but Kaidoh _is_ formidable, and _will_ have to do until Echizen returns. Kirihara knows that Kaidoh wasn't chosen randomly by Tezuka.

Kirihara goes to meet Kaidoh, feeling both _out_ of place and _in_ his rightful place. This is the path Yukimura Seiichi has walked over and over.

_Now it's my turn._

"Let's have a good game," Kaidoh says.

"_Let's._" Kirihara firmly shakes his hand, undaunted by Kaidoh's penetrating gaze, and turns around, heading back to his team. They all mirror his confidence, knowing they will be victorious.

Kirihara's smirk widens.

_Seigaku is going down._


End file.
